


A Slytherin, A Ravenclaw, and a Hufflepuff walk into Great Hall...

by ccstrashcan (pkmntrashcan)



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts AU, Tumblr Prompts, syaosaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrashcan/pseuds/ccstrashcan
Summary: Short drabble where Syaoran get's some emotional enlightenment about his rival, Sakura.





	A Slytherin, A Ravenclaw, and a Hufflepuff walk into Great Hall...

[The fic that inspired this](http://cherrycapturedwolf.tumblr.com/post/165559275152/syaosaku-hogwarts-au)

_“Well...shit.”_

Syaoran didn’t know what to call the uneasy feeling in his stomach, but as his heart started to race and his face grew increasingly warmer he could only blame it on one thing:

A cold. He was coming down with a cold.

“She’s cute, huh?”

Syaoran let’s out a yelp and a flailing of arms only to the amusement of the fair-skinned Ravenclaw next to him. If he wasn’t going to die via sickness Tomoyo, Sakura’s best friend, would kill him via heart attack.

He composes himself quickly, eyebrows furrowing, before he stomps his way down Great Hall. Tomoyo only giggles at his gruff response as she trails behind him, both were heading the same way anyways.

He sits down heavily, prompting a wide-eyed look from Sakura and a knowing grin from Tomoyo.

“Are you okay Syaoran, you look a little red.” Sakura’s worried face was enough to get a reaction out of him, but her Hufflepuff tendency to _‘care excessively’_ was the tipping point. She leans forward to touch his forehead, unbeknownst that her close proximity made the heat in his face 100 times worse. “You’re definitely warm.”

He jerks away. “I-it’s nothing!” He says far too quickly, before calming down just enough to say “I must coming down with something...I guess.”

He looks away, covering his heated face with his hand.

“Must be something in the air” Tomoyo adds, the gleam in her eye not going unnoticed by the boy.

Sakura pouts. “I have medicine I can give to you Syaoran...although…” she begins to drift off before giving him a much smaller, unsure, smile. “I’m not sure if the medicine I use would be as effective being from the muggle world and everything...”

Everyone knew that the Slytherin boy was a pureblood and from a family who made it known that they were ‘superior’ in every sense of the word. It was a sore subject between them and many classmates, but that forced smile she put on made his heart clench and made him wish he wasn’t raised the way he was.

“It’s fine...wizard medicine, muggle medicine, it all fights the same type of cold” he mumbles.

“Really?” Sakura asks a little bit brighter as her hands clasp together in front of her.

He nods.

Sakura stands up quickly, reinvigorated by the confirmation. “I’ll go grab it then!” and before anyone could protest she was already halfway out the hall.

“Hufflepuff...” he mutters under his breath as he reaches for some food that was laid out in front of them.

Tomoyo only hums as she redirects her attention to the chestnut haired boy. “It’s curious to see a Slytherin looking out for a Hufflepuff.”

A tsk escapes his lips, his usual stoic appearance unfazed.

“You’re a lot nicer than you make yourself out to be, Li.” Tomoyo leans into her hand.  
‘Because you and I both know Muggle medicine doesn’t do much in comparison to our medicine” she states matter-of-factly.

She was most definitely a Ravenclaw through and through.

He puts down his utensil with a sigh. “Nothing gets by you, huh Daidouji?”

She shakes her head, the grin on her face growing. “Not if it has anything to do with Sakura and it seems the same can be said about you.”

He doesn’t say anything in response, choosing to lift his fork to his mouth instead. He really didn’t know why he couldn’t bare to see Sakura upset it was almost as if…

“You like her.”

He chokes. She smiles innocently.

“W-ha--How--WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?!” He sputters out after multiple gulps of water. _Add asphyxiation to the list of potential murder plots Tomoyo could cause._

Syaoran, after catching his breath, was quick to defend himself. “She is my rival at most, and classmate at the very least. I can’t have my rival be upset over something so trivial, we both need to be at our best to compete with one another.”

Tomoyo only shakes her head, letting out a drawn out sigh as she lifts herself off from her seat to leave. “Whatever you say, Li.”

He scoffs as she begins to take off, but she stops in her tracks before getting too far.

“A word of advice though; I would move quickly before somebody else does.”

Her head turns back towards the entrance prompting Syaoran’s eyes to follow. Just down the hall was Sakura, medicine in tow, smiling and talking to Eriol Hiiragizawa. Syaoran glares at the scene, his hand unconsciously clenching around his fork.

“Eriol Hiiragizawa; Ravenclaw Prefect, probably will become Head Boy at one point. Charming, gallant, intelligent, talented Quidditch player and probably interested in asking Sakura to the Yule Ball.”

Syaoran stands up, his hands slamming down onto the table. He only needed one rival, and that rival was the girl in question herself.

Tomoyo chuckles at the rash, yet expected, reaction. “You know where to find me if you decide you need some help setting up a date with your ‘rival’ then, Li.”

She gives him a slight wave as she turns her back.

“I DON’T NEED YOUR HELP WITH THAT!” Syaoran says a little too loudly causing various heads, including Eriol's and Sakura's, to turn towards him. An outburst from the typically quiet Slytherin was unusual.

He notes the attention, bowing his head slightly in apology for disturbing the other students’ meals. He gathers his stuff quickly in order to catch up with Tomoyo.

He doesn’t need any help, especially from her, for _that_. But what he did need to do was thank the Hufflepuff and glare at the Ravenclaw boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me tell you all, I haven't written a CCS fic in 10 years, but after the 20th anniversary hype, the new manga series, and the anime confirmation I found myself scrolling through tumblr reliving my childhood on a daily basis.
> 
> That's when I found a Hogwarts AU Bulletpoint Fic by @cherrycapturedwolf, @lilyvzs and @risamari and felt inspired.


End file.
